Sodatsu
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: Alternative: Book Two - Sodatsu. "Oh yes, the past can hurt but...you can either run from it or learn from it. You can either give in or you can never give up." Under Reconstruction.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

 **Alternative**

 **Prologue**

 **We all believe that there is one universe and that's true…yet it's a universe with many dimensions – many alternatives. All know of the alternative whereabouts two opposites, brothers by the names of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke constantly struggle against each other but eventually mend their bond through war.**

 **Though all know about their alternative and even the one where everyone's personalities were reversed however…they do not know the tale – the alternative of two little girls who formed a bond through pain only to lose one another because of that pain. None know the alternative story of Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata…the tale of two sisters.**

 **Be they brothers or sisters, they're similar yet different.**

* * *

 **Book Two: Sodatsu**

The children around them cheered and their sensei, Umino Iruka restlessly watched them. He knew that the pinkette hated the Hyuuga surviour and that since Hinata had been adopted into the Uchiha clan, she stopped being meek and submissive. She fought back; he had yet to tell if the Uchiha's influence on her had been good or bad. He quickly wished he could've put them against someone else and not each other. These taijutsu tests were always a headache.

Sakura aimed a punch at the Hyuuga's jaw but missed when the girl ducked and swept her feet out from under her. Immediately, Hinata saddled her stomach and allowed her fist to hover the pinkette's neck – she'd won.

"I hate you."

The Hyuuga said nothing.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Please check out my poll. Thank you for taking the time to actually check this out.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	2. Chapter 1: First Impressions

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Note: Snippet Series**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death. Also, possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe  
**_

* * *

 **Alternative: Book Two**

 **Sodatsu**

 _ **Chapter One: First Impressions**_

It was their final day at the Academy; the place where their lives as ninja first started, the place where they learnt to throw their first kunai and the place where they were taught that they were _stronger._ They had learnt all they could and all they should as the future protectors of Konohagakure. As they had entered this Academy; they had been average and as normal as any civilian. They had changed…

They had become shinobi.

The Hyuuga survivor, an orphan and the fifth Hoakge's son had been made a team – Team Seven.

Though be they a team on paper, they were far from it.

Gripping the chalk duster tightly, he examined his _possible_ future students. He knew who they were by the document's the Hokage had given him and he'd been shocked. He hadn't been shocked that the Hokage was trying to assign him another team, but he'd been shocked at _who_ he'd been assigned. He could openly admit that he didn't want to be _their sensei – he didn't even like them._

The blond, the Hokage's son had pulled a prank already and was rolling around the floor in laughter while the pink-haired orphan swooned loudly. He could actually see hearts floating around her skull and the Hyuuga…the Hyuuga was studying him curiously. She was trying to hid behind a blank mask, _no doubt her adopted family's influence_ , however she was still very easy to read.

The little Hyuuga had been adopted by her fiancé's family (the Uchiha) and the head family no less. He knew from his missions and working with the Uchiha heir, that she'd been trained by him as well. She was in the top of her class, especially when it came to performance but she had yet to use her blessed eyes – the Byakugan. He personally figured that she'd battle to use it though with no _other_ Hyuuga's around.

If they passed, he'd have to take her aside and help her with her struggle. _I wouldn't mind teaching her; it'd be interesting but the other two…_

His eye moved to study them – he wasn't impressed. He sighed and died a little inside before speaking. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, I could be your new sensei. I don't like you. So, meet me at training grounds eleven in an hour. Don't be late…or else."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The pale-eyed girl did nothing but rise from her seat which immediately gained the blonde's attention and she stiffened when he dashed to her side. "Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan, where are you going? Don't you want to get lunch with me first?"

She didn't even look his way as she walked out.

"I'd get lunch with you, Naruto-kun!" The pinkette squealed but deflated when he didn't acknowledge her and just stared after the Hyuuga. She didn't understand what he saw in her or why he never gave up trying to get her attention, it's been this way since they started in the Academy – no, she remembered. Even before then. "Naruto-kun…"

"Wait for me, Hinata-chan!" He suddenly yelled and ran after her. She wasn't surprised but it didn't stop her heart from bursting into green flames and quietly took after him too. _She hated that Hyuuga freak._

* * *

 ** _Original_**

 **Snippet One; Hatake Kakashi**

A man with grey, spiky hair pushed aside the door and paused irritably when a board-duster fell on his head. He said nothing as he looked up, eyes landing on a blond boy rolling around the floor in laughter and a pink-haired girl cooing over him. Off to the side, the Hyuuga saviour (Itachi's fiancée) eyed him uncertainly and ignored her teammates.

He sighed. _I'm defiantly going to fail them._ "I'm Hatake Kakashi, I could be your new sensei. I don't like you. So, meet me at training grounds eleven in an hour. Don't be late…or else."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thank you.**

 **Under reconstruction.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	3. Chapter 2: Notice Me

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Note: Snippet Series**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death. Also, possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe  
**_

* * *

 **Alternative: Book Two**

 **Sodatsu**

 _ **Chapter Two: Notice Me**_

Although the girl had ignored the blonde's invitation for lunch, Sakura found herself sitting beside her and glaring at her in the corner of her eye. Said girl continued to ignore their existence, _even though they sat RIGHT NEXT TO HER!_

When she chanced a glance at Naruto (Inner Sakura swooned) she found herself angered and bitter at the genuinely happy smile on his face. As she continued to watch him, her mind raced with jealous thoughts every time he glanced at the Hyuuga and seemed to brighten even more. _I hate this, why won't Naruto-kun ever look at me? Why doesn't he ever notice me?_

She stopped eating when the girl got up and Inner Sakura died when Naruto moved to follow. They both jerked in surprise when the girl shoved a hand in his direction and acknowledged him for the first time. "Stop, Uzumaki-san. Don't follow me to the bathroom."

Jealously ate at her more when he blushed and scratched his cheeks in embarrassment. "Heh…sorry, Hinata-chan. I'll just wait here and watch your lunch."

She nodded and disappeared into the nearest building.

Her emerald eyes glared at the building, like it was its fault that she felt this way and that the Hokage's son refused to even gaze her way. She stopped however when the blonde let out a small chuckle, his grin wide in delight and awe.

"What's so funny, Naruto-kun?"

She felt her heart melt when those ocean blues locked on her, noticing her. "Nothing…it's just, he he, Hinata's so amazing. I wouldn't be able to do what she does."

On the outside, she appeared casual and curious but her inner personality roared and stomped around. It even went about breaking imaginary rocks in her mind. "Oh, why do say that?"

He started saying something however without meaning to, she completely ignored his words as something clicked in her mind. _Naruto-kun only ever notices Hinata but what if I pretended to her? He'd notice me for sure and finally give me my first kiss!_

"I'll be right back, Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed and followed the direction the Hyuuga walked in. She managed to stop the girl just before she exited the building and used the girl's surprise against her by knocking her out. She quickly tied her up with some rope conveniently laying around and used a jutsu to disguise herself as her.

 _Now, Naruto-kun will kiss me for sure? Chaa!_

Only to run into somebody, she yelped when they both fell and crashed to the ground. She accidently released the jutsu as she landed and slammed her head into someone else's. Moaning in pain, she held a hand to her forehead and looked up sharply to glare at whoever it was. Though he beat her to it. "Look where you're going!"

Black eyes narrowed at her with a typical Uchiha scowl present on his face. She hissed at him and swiftly scrambled off of him. "Stupid Uchiha! Now, Naruto-kun's never going to look at me!"

He rolled his eyes at her and opened his mouth again – probably to say something mean – but Naruto ran up to them. The blonde stood protectively in front of her and seemed to challenge the offending Uchiha. "Hey! Leave Sakura-san alone!"

Her mind completely bypassed the 'san' and cooed happily. _Naruto-kun had seen that I was in trouble and rushed to help her! He actually noticed her! Eeeeeeee!_

"Tch, whatever." The Uchiha grumbled and walked off.

Delighted and feeling as if she were floating, she closed her eyes and opened her arms wide –waiting for her saviour to accept her affection. "Where's Hinata-chan? She's been gone for a while."

Then crashed landed back on earth, painfully…very _very_ painfully.

* * *

 **Original**

 **S** **nippet Two; Prefect Pretend**

Swooning, she clashed her hands to her chest and basically floated toward the blond, several hearts floating around her head. She blushed bashfully, ignoring the guilt swelling inside her stomach and leaned in close as she could. _Naruto's so handsome, Hinata zero and Sakura one. She'll never be able to escape those ropes. My knot tying skills and my justu are perfect._ "Hi Naruto-kun."

The Hokage's son looked up from his meal, food rudely sticking out from his lips and gave her a puzzled look. Swallowing loudly, he leaned in close and examined her closely with his ocean eyes. "Why are you pretending to be Hinata-chan, Sakura?"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you.**

 **Moon's Phantom38**


	4. Chapter Three: Duck-Butts And Shadows

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Note: Snippet Series**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death. Also, possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe  
**_

* * *

 **Alternative: Book Two**

 **Sodatsu**

 _ **Chapter Three: Duck-Butts And Shadows**_

Hyuuga Hinata considered herself unlucky.

Her adopted brother was Uchiha Sasuke (the duck butt) whom never failed to leave her crying or frustrated, especially now that her fiancé/adopted older brother Itachi had mysteriously vanished. He never left her alone – at all! He always stole her stuff, enjoyed teasing her about her short hair or her lack of ninja skills and how she couldn't activate her Byakugan. He snickered whenever she got hurt or couldn't do something properly and enjoyed trapping her.

He even trapped her in the secret room for two days!

She hated his guts! Stupid duck-butt!

Now, now her new teammate had tied her up and just left her. She didn't even do anything to the girl and was really hurt that she'd done this. She knew that none of the girls her age liked her as they always threw things at her or said mean things to her face. They also gossiped about her a lot and looked at her with those eyes – _those hateful eyes._ Nonetheless, she's thought that since they were teammates that they could be friends.

Unlikely was the message.

If she had wanted to be friends with her, she wouldn't have tried her up.

Wiggling around, she managed to loosen the ropes and moved them aside. She wasn't angry with the pinkette because she knew why the girl had tied her up and disguised herself as her. She personally didn't understand the urge to do such a thing but she knew the reasons behind the act. Though, she doubted ninja skills displayed during her… _capture_ had impressed their possible sensei.

The man already didn't like them and the girl had given him more of a reason not to be liked. _But why is he watching?_

He seemed to notice she caught him and revealed himself. "How did you know I was here?"

"I sensed your charka, sensei."

He chuckled and nodded at her. "As expected from Itachi's fiancé."

Since she'd been adopted by the Uchiha head, she'd been shipped onto the same boat as Sasuke. She'd been placed under Itachi's shadow, always second best just like Sasuke. Whenever she was mentioned, there was always that connection to her fiancée – it was Hyuuga Hinata, Itachi's fiancée not Hyuuga Hinata, last surviving Hyuuga or something. She wasn't Hyuuga Hinata, she was Hyuuga Hinata the furture wife of Itachi… _if_ he came ever came back…

She and Sasuke would've made a great team but she really didn't like him. He was a duck butt.

"Come on, let's go meet those two at the training ground." Kakashi stated, gently guiding her away and she allowed it. She vaguely wondered if she'd ever be able to get out of that shadow…or if he was ever coming back.

* * *

 **Original**

 **Snippet Three; Not Noticed**

 _Darn it!_ Inner Sakura swore angrily then quickly swooned again. _He's so sharp seeing that it was me the whole time! He's so clever! He does notice me!_

Outwardly, she let out giggle and released the jutsu. "J-Just testing you. You're so sharp, Naruto-kun."

She began to sweat nervously when he just stared then sighed with relief when he glanced away and searched the area. He forgot about the meal, leapt off the bench and continued to search. Seeing the opportunity to get in his good graces, she quickly decided to help. "What are you looking for?"

"Hinata."

Inner Sakura died and her heart deflated. "Oh."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	5. Chapter 4: Share

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Note: Snippet Series**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death. Also, possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe  
**_

* * *

 **Alternative: Book Two**

 **Sodatsu**

 _ **Chapter Four: Share**_

Her two new teammates had met her and their possible instructor minutes after they'd arrived – she'd been so happy to see them. It had been awkward standing next to the grey-haired especially when he'd tried talking to her; he'd start talking, give her this strange look then fall quiet and so forth. She'd even tried inching away from him, little by little but every time she glanced back at him…it was like she had moved at all!

She hadn't decided if he'd been following her or if she'd imaged herself moving.

Once her teammates had arrived, the jounin had tested them by stating they had to grab two bells from him and they'd failed miserably. It had sounded so simple… _Uchiha-sama is going scold me when he finds out and duck-butt's going to tease me! Kaa-san's going to be disappointed…but at least I'm not tied to a training post._

She glanced at the scowling pinkette.

"You know what, I'm feeling generous today. When I come back, I'll let you try the test again but _only_ if you obey me. Don't feed Sakura, it's her punishment…when I return, you'll retake the test. Got it?" The grey-haired man stated and they nodded. She watched as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reluctantly gave her attention to her blond teammate.

He grinned widely at her and held out her bento-box. "Here, Hinata-chan, you left it on the bench."

Taking her bento-box, careful as not to touch him she nodded in gratitude and allowed her gaze to linger when he blushed. Suddenly, she felt a cold chill run up her spine and turned to find Sakura glaring daggers at her. Feeling confused, she blinked slowly and stared. _Why she glaring at me? What did I do?_

The orphan's stomach rumbled.

It dawned on her – she was hungry.

Nodding to herself, she opened her bento-box and held her chopsticks toward the girl's face. She easily ignored the blonde's awed gasp and nudged the chopsticks closer to the girl's face. "Hurry before sensei gets back."

"B-But Hinata-chan! Kakashi-sensei told us not to." Naruto commented and leaned into the girl's space.

"She's hungry." She responded without looking at him and struggled to ignore how he was invading her space like an alien. She didn't like it however she figured if they were going to be teammates then she shouldn't ignore him so much or be so mean. It was mean to always ignore him but she'd taken her brother's words to heart…before…before he changed.

He beamed at her and nodded in agreement. "You're so kind! Because you're sharing, I'm going to share too!"

The Hyuuga watched the pinkette struggle with her emotions as the boy too held his chopsticks to her face and finally decided to swoon, gladly taking the offered food. Slowly, as a team they took turns sharing their lunch with the girl and as Hinata raised her hand for the last time-

"YOU!"

* * *

 **Original**

 _ **Snippet Four: Caught**_

Moving the ropes aside, her blessed deactivated and she rose from the ground. She wasn't angry with the pinkette because she knew why the girl had tied her up and disguised herself as her. She personally didn't understand the urge to do such a thing but she knew the reasons behind the act. Though, she doubted ninja skills displayed during her… _capture_ had impressed their possible sensei.

The man already didn't like them and the girl had given him more of a reason not to be liked. _But why is he watching?_

He seemed to notice she caught him and revealed himself. "As expected from Itachi's fiancée."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank You.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	6. Chapter 5: Reasons

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Note: Snippet Series**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death. Also, possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe  
**_

* * *

 **Alternative: Book Two**

 **Sodatsu**

 _ **Chapter Five: Reasons**_

They cowered under his glare.

"You!" The jounin growled and Naruto whimpered, suddenly latching onto Hinata. "Pass!"

They paused.

"Wha?B-Bu-"Sakura stuttered and Hinata turned to stare at the blond, her features blank. He let out a nervous chuckle and quickly let go, blushing. The Hyuuga said nothing and turned her attention back to Kakashi, ignoring the longing glance. "I-I…I don't understand."

"The test was about teamwork so congratulations!" The older male cheered; Sakura struggled against the ropes and snarled. While Naruto launched toward the man, shouting insults only to fall flat on his face. Kakashi didn't miss the way the Hyuuga glared and avoided meeting his eyes.

"You two may go. I need to have a little chat with Sakura." Kakashi said and chuckled awkwardly when the Hokage's son immediately chased after the Hyuuga. The girl did nothing but tense and walk faster. _I may have to work on that too…_

He untied the pinkette and noted her crestfallen expression. He knew that face, though he couldn't say he understood it. "You cannot be a shinobi without a purpose; you need to find a purpose. Only then you won't fail."

Sakura looked up. "How?"

"It'll come to you." He stated and laughed at her deadpanned expression. The twelve-year old glared at him and snarled before marching away, her tiny fists swinging. He shook his head in amusement and moved into the shadows, ensuring the little orphan safely found herself home. It was depressing to say in the least at how everybody refused to adopt or even take care of the little girl. There just wasn't a good enough reason…

The girl wasn't a demon-vessel nor did she have any disabilities, in fact beside Hinata she scored the highest in her class. She had a good eye when it came to genjutsu and clearly loved to learn seeing as he often found himself carrying her home after she'd fallen asleep in the library – he'd been given the task of watching over her by the Hokage. Despite her narcissism and temper, she was an overall good kid.

It would've made more sense that she be adopted instead of Hinata. Many of the villagers had feared the Hyuuga clan's strength and pride, their appearance hadn't helped matters…those pale eyes and when the Byakugan was activated, those ugly veins on running along their temples. He supposed the Uchiha clan adopted her because they wished to what would happen when you combined the Byakugan and the Sharingun. They probably believed it would create a more powerful bloodline.

They wouldn't just adopt her because Itachi had actually adored his little fiancé.

Speaking of Itachi, he wondered why he disappeared. The genius had been the one to find Hinata after her clan's massacre and had pressured his clan to take the girl in. The ANBU and Hokage had held a suspicion that he'd helped Hyuuga Neji kill the clan, seeing as he had a possible motive but there hadn't been any evidence to support it. Kakashi knew the Uchiha wouldn't just leave the girl or because he was held as a suspect…there was another reason. But what?

He sighed and smiled in sympathy when all the light's in Sakura's apartment glowed. _It's always tough in the beginning…_

…

"It'll come to me he says…pft, yea right." She mumbled under her breathe and entered her tiny apartment. _It's dark_ …

She shivered and hurriedly switched the lights on. Logically, she knew that it wouldn't keep anything bad out or protect her but…but the light was comforting. It helped her feel less alone and safer because she could actually _see._ There wouldn't be any nasty surprises jumping out and surprising her.

The light – it prepared her for any nasty surprises.

Her mind wondered to her new teammate; her blank face and pale eyes. _Does the dark scare her too, like the aloneness does?_

* * *

 ** _Original_**

 _ **Snippet Five: Same Boat**_

Since she'd been adopted by the Uchiha head, she'd been shipped onto the same boat as Sasuke. She'd been placed under Itachi's shadow, always second best just like Sasuke. Whenever she was mentioned, there was always that connection to her fiancée – it was Hyuuga Hinata, Itachi's fiancée not Hyuuga Hinata, last surviving Hyuuga or something. She wasn't Hyuuga Hinata, she was Hyuuga Hinata the furture wife of Itachi… _if_ he came ever came back…

She and Sasuke would've made a great team but she really didn't like him. He was a duck butt.

"Come on, let's go meet those two at the training ground." Kakashi stated, gently guiding her away.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	7. Chapter 6: Missing You

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death. Also, possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe  
**_

* * *

 **Alternative: Book Two**

 **Sodatsu**

 _ **Chapter Six: Missing You**_

His grin was bright, those whisker-marks standing out and folded his arms behind his head as he walked. To her, he seemed so content and happy. It made her feel a little jealous because on the outside, he seemed to have no troubles at all. He did though – have troubles. Everyone did.

They'd been dismissed by Kakashi for the day and he'd immediately chased after her. It had quickly made her uncomfortable, this habit of his where he didn't leave her alone and she'd tried her best to get rid of him…but he was persistent. No matter what she tried, he'd followed her and easily found her. She found it annoying, very annoying.

Thus she couldn't resist asking him. "Uzumaki-san, why do you always follow me?"

He glanced at her, surprised by her attention but delighted nonetheless. "My dad told me he to always follow the light especially when in doubt or when something isn't going your way."

She shot him a confused look and his grin widened, he then said a little flustered. "Your name mean's 'sunny place', doesn't it?'

Shocked, she stopped and stared.

The blond let out a laugh and turned away from her, waving. "Bye, Hinata-chan. See ya tomorrow!"

She continued to stare after him, forgotten memories rising to the surface and climbing to the forefront of her mind. Her little heart growing heavier and sadder…

" _Come on, sunshine. Some guests have arrived to see you." Her mother stated with her usual and soothing smile in place. The woman easily picked up her four-year old and gracefully walked through the halls of the compound, greeting everyone she passed. Her dark, indigo locks sweeping behind her like a curtain of silk – she believed her mother the most beautiful lady around. "Do you know why I called you Hinata?"_

 _She shook her head and her mother glanced at her, those lavender eyes soft. "Because when I needed something to take away the doubt or when something wasn't going as planned, I thought of you and I suddenly felt better."_

 _The small Hyuuga gaped then smiled and hugged her mother's neck. "I love you, mommy."_

 _She smiled, bringing her daughter closer and whispered. "I love you too. Now, I want you to remember that when you met your soulmate or any man and when he says you're his sunshine, you must never let go of him and treasure him forever. You understand?"_

" _Yes, mommy." She nodded enthusiastically in agreement and gasped in delight when her older brother appeared. "Neji-niisan!"_

 _Her brother's stern features relaxed and although he said nothing, the way his hand reached and held hers she knew that she was also important to him. She wanted to make sure. She didn't have doubts, she…just wanted to hear him say it. "Am I your sunshine, niisan?"_

 _He chuckled, squeezing her hand. "Of course."_

Her chest ached with sorrow and nostalgia, yet she refused to lower her head. Remembering this had made her sad yes, but it hadn't been sad time – she'd loved her mom and brother dearly as well as any moments with them. She missed them both dearly…even her brother, who'd killed off her clan. She couldn't say she didn't love him anymore for what he'd done, she stilled cared and loved him deeply. She wished to see him again, to embrace him…

…yet…

He killed her clan.

Shaking her head, she entered the Uchiha complex and headed home. The sun was setting, lowering and disappearing behind the horizon's edge; she didn't want to stay out after dark. _She hated the dark._

* * *

 ** _Original_** ****

 _ **Snippet Six: Blame**_

Kakashi had told them that their test, to officially become genin, would be to retrieve two bells. It had sounded simple enough…until they had failed.

 _It's Hinata-freak's fault,_ Sakura decided and shifted against the ropes. She turned to glare the Hyuuga whom simply stared back with a blank expression and then glowered when she noted Naruto-kun openly fawning over the girl. Within, Inner-Sakura roared and stomped about angrily. _Stupid freak! Everything's her fault!_

Kakashi sighed. "If you hadn't blindly followed Naruto, you wouldn't have gotten caught. You have no one to blame but yourself, Sakura. I'll be back later, enjoy your lunch you two…and don't share with Sakura. It's her punishment."

She huffed, turning away with a blush – missing Hinata's sympathetic glance.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	8. Chapter 7: Reunions

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death. Also, possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe  
**_

* * *

 **Alternative: Book Two**

 **Sodatsu**

 _ **Chapter 7: Reunions**_

"Hey, you there! Stop!" A guard called out, his hitai-ate craved with the Konohagakure's symbol and rushed to apprehend the two travellers. Both of them wore long, dark cloaks with hoods that covered their face and prevented anyone from quickly identifying them.

"Hey, now it's I, the great Jiraiya!" One of the traveller's declared, throwing back his hood and grinning widely at the guard. The white-haired man quickly burst into boisterous laughter after declaring himself and caused the guard to let out a small, nervous chuckle.

"J-Jiraiya-s-sama! I-I apologize!" The guard's partner suddenly approached and stuttered, dragging his companion away.

Chuckling further, the sannin shook his head and nudged at his cloaked companion. "They always forget about me until I return home, is it the same with you?"

His companion said nothing and merely stepped away from the large man's elbow, only the dip of his hood indicating he heard. Jiraiya faltered, eyeing him and observed the cloaked being. His jokes and unexpected affection normally caught people off guard or annoyed them, instead his companion simply accepted him as he were. Not even his unrequited love, Tsuande enjoyed them. She _merely_ accepted him instead she'd always sigh and gave a dry chuckle.

They started walked, the sannin guiding the way to the Hokage's tower. "You know, keeping that hood up is pretty suspicious even if ya are blind. People don't stare unless you give them a reason to."

The hood dipped again and the man quickly caught the message. "Yea, guess you're right. People will stare anyway…"

Once they entered the Hokage Tower, passing shinobi greeted the sannin politely and allowed their curious eyes to linger on the stranger. The pair said nothing until they entered the Hokage's office and encountered a red-haired woman roaring at a mini-me of the Hokage. Her crimson hair stood on its ends, flaring around her like angry flames while the young boy scowled and blushed. He awkwardly avoided the woman's furious gaze.

"Jiraiya-sensei! You finally returned." The fourth Hokage stated and interrupted the fiery woman's rant about 'stalking'. She lifted her grey-eyes from the boy, calming in her temper and smiled pleasantly at them while the boy suddenly tackled the white-haired man into a hug.

He chuckled genuinely at them and quickly returned the boy's embrace, ruffling his blond locks. "Naruto, you're grown. Last time I saw you, you only reached my knees!"

"Well, of course I have, Prevy Sage! If you were here instead of peeking on girls then you would've seen me grow!" The boy exclaimed and ignored the woman's glare. The large man paled but waved off the twelve-year old's words and laughed, patting the boy's head again – just _harder._

"I have not been peeking! I've been doing research for my new book!"

"Have not! I know all your secrets old man! Like the time-"The little blonde's mouth was quickly covered and the sannin attempted to laugh off his words again, nervously glancing at the red-head. She said nothing and studied him through narrowed eyes. He avoided her eyes as the child had done earlier when they'd entered.

The Fourth smiled and gestured to the stranger in the cloak. "Who's this, sensei?"

He remained quiet, his head dipping toward the twelve-year old and the stranger shifted slightly. The woman and the Hokage exchanged glances, she nodded. She gripped the child's shoulders and gently guided him toward the door, however not before introducing herself. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki, the Hokage's wife and this is our son Naruto. I hope we meet you again."

Jiraiya turned and called after her. "I'll be joining you for supper!"

She waved as she and the boy disappeared. The blond Hokage faced them, his warm expression fading to a serious and stern one. _Down to business._

* * *

 ** _original_**

 _ **Snippet Seven: Lunch**_

Her stomach growled and her mouth watered. She eyed her pack. _Why is my bento so far? Baby tomatos, rice balls, pieces of fruit and…is that a cinnamon bun? It is a cinnamon bun! It looks yummy!_

Hinata glanced at her.

She glared.

The Hyuuga kept eye contact as she picked up a piece of fruit and slowly placed it in her mouth, chewing it even slower. _Her face was blank but her eyes! Her eyes never left hers! Freak! Who does she think she is, sitting there with her nice lunch and all? When all she had was rice!? Plain rice!?_

Hinata sighed and reached up, offering to share.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	9. Chapter 8: Ranmaru Kouta

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death. Also, possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe  
**_

* * *

 **Alternative: Book Two**

 **Sodatsu**

 _ **Chapter 8: Ranmaru Kouta**_

"This is Ranmaru Kouta, found him in Kirigakure and he-he managed to see _through_ my Transparent Escape Jutsu! He could _sense me_ , Minato!" Jiraiya exclaimed and twitched, still unable to wrap his head around the fact that someone had actually seen through his jutsu! His perfected, one-of-a-kind jutsu!

The Fourth smiled at his instructor's antics. "You know, Naruto's been using that jutsu to stalk his crush."

The sannin paused and lifted a curious brow. "Hyuuga Hinata, the Hyuuga saviour whom was adopted by the Uchiha and her 'father' came to my office this morning to complain about his habit of stalking her. It seems the Sharingun can see through it too."

Jiraiya grumbled but quickly became serious again. "He's claiming to be blind."

"He's mute?" Minato questioned, Jiraiya shrugged response reply and he observed the stranger however it was hard considering he kept himself covered. "Why have you brought him with you? How do you know he isn't the enemy?"

"Kouta, if you wish to stay here then you'll have to reveal yourself. At least to the Hokage." Jiraiya stated and the stranger nodded, revealing a gloved hand as he pushed back his hood. He was a young man, possibly a still a teenager with thickly layered bandages over his eyes and light purple hair of which shaped his slightly feminine jaw with long bangs, his hair cut short at his nape. He was also rather pale, not uncommon for those with Kekkei Genkai and the air around him suggested he had a troubled past.

 _Something was so familiar…_ was unspoken between student and master.

"He wishes to stay in the Leaf and work as ninja." Jiraiya added and Kouta nodded at the large man's words.

Minato questioned his master again, his frown troubled. "You haven't told how he isn't the enemy? He could be a spy, sensei. You know Kirigakure doesn't easily let go of their own."

"He was left dead by their Hunter-Nin, they believe he's dead. He wasn't a ninja in Kirigakure, according to him he was just an apprentice of some samurai and doesn't remember much else. I believe he has amnesia, the local villagers say he just appeared one day on shore." Both men looked troubled about his memory loss before Jiraiya spoke again. "I've already tested him, he's about jonin level."

"I see, I'll trust your word on this, sensai. But he's blind?"

The young man pointed to eyes however didn't offer anything else. Jiraiya spoke for the silent youth again. "Yea but he manages to get around well. They say your body makes up for what you lack with your other senses or could be a Kekkei Genkai. He won't say."

The blond rubbed his chin, contemplating. "I'll have someone look into his last name, maybe we can find something there?"

Kouta nodded calmly then pointed to his throat. Leaning closer, the Hokage's blue eyes lingered on the bruise there and then widened in surprise. "Ah, that must be the reason you can't talk. I'll have someone show you to the hospital, unfortunately I have some stuff to discuss with Jiraiya."

As he finished his sentence, a young girl entered the room. Her features light up in excitement and her green eyes searched the room eagerly, looking for someone. Her shoulders hunched with disappointment and she flushed when she realized she had an audience. She mumbled something along the lines of 'stupid pig'.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama!"

The Fourth smiled in sympathy and amusement, before speaking. "It's okay, Sakura. In fact, I'd like to ask you for a favour. Would you please escort this man to the hospital? There's something wrong with his throat and please be careful, he's blind."

She nodded and reached for the stranger, unsure. He pulled back, his brow knitting and shook his head while she gazed at him in confusion. Jiraiya chuckled at the girl's confusion and offered a bit of advice. "He may be blind, but he's a ninja. He knows how to take care of himself."

"Oh…sorry, please follow me." She flushed and slowly led the way.

* * *

original 

_**Snippet Eight: To Share**_

Naruto stopped shoveling food in his mouth. He paused and gaped, just as shocked as she was. "B-But Hinata-chan, K-Kakashi-sensei said t-that-"

Sakura watched the girl shrug and speak kindly. "She's hungry."

The Hyuuga pushed the bento and chop-sticks closer, pale eyes glancing uneasily into the forest. "Hurry before he comes back."

Naruto's face light up and declared. "You're so amazing, Hinata-chan. Because you're sharing, I'll share too!"

He pushed his bento into her face, eager blues trained on Hinata yet she failed to acknowledge him and Sakura was startled to see veins, thick veins around the girl's cheeks (so much so she didn't have to decide whether to swoon or pout). She wasn't purposely ignoring him this time; she'd read up on the Hyuuga clan and knew immediately what was up.

Kakashi-sensei had seen and was coming.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	10. Chapter 9: Blind Moments

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death. Also, possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe  
**_

* * *

 **Alternative: Book Two**

 **Sodatsu**

 _ **Chapter 9: Blind Moments**_

Sniffing, she rubbed the tears from her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She said nothing as her instructor hovered around her and regarded her with concern. He hadn't left after she insisted that she was fine and that he didn't have to burden himself with her, he'd ignored her then chuckled at her startled squeak when he picked her up and carried her towards the hospital. To a jounin with experience, she knew her wounds weren't serious but he refused to leave.

"A nurse will be with you now, Hinata." He stated and kneeled in front of her, his book tucked away. "I know you think your wounds aren't serious but I know you hit your head and we need to check if you don't have a concussion. Okay?"

"Yes, sensei."

His eye wrinkled and he stood again, patting her head lightly. "I'll be back now, stay right here."

She nodded and watched him disappear. She knew he wouldn't just leave her so she figured he must have gone to get a nurse and had gotten impatient, he must have other more important things to do. _I'm such a burden; sensei shouldn't be wasting time with me anyway._

She sniffed again, unable to stop the tears.

Suddenly she heard a gasp and quickly hid her face with her jacket, flinching when the footsteps came closer. Hands grasped at her wrists and forced her to stop hiding, allowing her to come face to face with her teammate. Her usually bitter emeralds were softened and wide in concern. "Hinata, what happened?"

"S-Sakura-chan…"She sniffed and the girl's worry – more tears flowed down her cheeks. A sob escaped her throat and she found herself enfolded in an embrace. She buried her head in her teammate's red clothing and allowed herself to cry. _She wasn't allowed to at the Uchiha complex, she was supposed to be strong._

Her teammate rubbed her back, allowing her to draw comfort from her and tightened her grip on the venerable girl. Hinata didn't question the pinkette's suddenly concern nor her willingness to touch her, it was something she needed/always wanted – a friend. Someone who cared for her when she was hurting and would be there for her, she knew her teammate wasn't always going to like this. It was just a moment thing…but, that was okay.

"It's okay, Hinata, I saw Kakashi-sensai and he said he went to go get a nurse." Sakura stated and continued to soothe the Hyuuga, pulling away when she'd calmed enough. Hinata's sharp eyes caught her teammate's disgust about the wet spot on her shirt yet she said nothing and was clearly forcing herself to ignore it. She didn't say anything either and the atmosphere quickly turned awkward.

"Haruno."

Both girls jumped and Hinata gaped when someone with bandages peeked around the door, warily he entered the room. She got over her shock and squinted at him, she could see a faint glow coming from where his right eye should be. He was clearly pretending to be blind with those bandages around his head and she could guess he didn't want people know about his eyes. But why? Why was he hiding his eyes?

"This is my teammate, Hyuuga Hinata and Hinata, this is Ranmaru Kouta. He's new…"The pinkette introduced then broke off with a mumble, as if she wasn't pleased with him. The Hyuuga nodded, a blush staining her cheeks and wiped her eyes. Even though he was pretending he couldn't see, she _knew._ "And blind. The nurse said he also has amnesia."

"Oh, hello." Her voice cracked from her crying and she gave a little awkward wave. Feeling even more awkward, now because she _waved_ and he's supposed to be _blind._ Her flushed cheeks deepened and she saw him smirk briefly.

Sakura eyed her strangely. She shrugged under her teammate's eyes and looked away.

"Sorry, Ranmaru-san but I need to go. Please excuse me and nice meeting you." The pinkette said, _ignoring her again_ and exited the room. The room fell into silence however Hinata ignored it in favour of studying him, _there was something so familiar about him._

She sighed and reset the mask, pretending again. This was just a moment in weakness, she was wounded by a group of girls her age and it hurt. She's still getting used to hiding her emotions and turned to the stranger. "I can see your dojutsu, your bandages should be thicker, um…"

"Call me Kouta, Hinata-san." She blushed; he said her name like they've known each other forever and were close. _So familiar..._

* * *

original

 **Snippet Nine: Teamwork**

They cowered under his glare.

"You!" The jounin growled and Naruto whimpered, suddenly latching onto Hinata. "Pass!"

They paused.

"Wha?B-Bu-"Sakura stuttered and Hinata turned to stare at the blond, her features blank. He let out a nervous chuckle and quickly let go, blushing. The Hyuuga said nothing and turned her attention back to Kakashi, ignoring the longing glance. "I-I…I don't understand."

"The test was about teamwork so congratulations!" The older male cheered; Sakura struggled against the ropes and snarled. While Naruto launched toward the man, shouting insults only to fall flat on his face. Kakashi didn't miss the way the Hyuuga's Kekkei Genkai activated and thick veins crawled alongside her face. _It activates with her emotions, much like the Sharingan would. Hmm…seems I have my work cut out for me. This must be the influence of the Uchiha._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	11. Chapter 10: Stubborn

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death. Also, possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe  
**_

* * *

 **Alternative: Book Two**

 **Sodatsu**

 _ **Chapter 10: Stubborn**_

Kouta-san, this stranger remained glued to her side and silently guarded her. He hadn't said spoken again and stood passively next to the door, arms crossed. Occasionally, looking her way to ensure she was still there and she was acutely aware of how his gaze lingered. She wondered if he felt that _familiarity_ too and refused to leave when the nurse entered.

The nurse stopped when she saw his bandages and began tending to her wounds, _lifting her shirt!_ She panicked and struggled against the confused nurse because _he was there! He was only pretending! He could see!_

She cast him a frantic glance and found his back turned – the nurse heaved a relieved sigh and began tending to her wounds. She hissed when ointment was applied to her wounds and was slowly covered in plasters head to toe. The nurse helped her put her clothes back on and ran gentle fingers along her scalp, checking her head. She hummed a moment before speaking and placing the ointment in her hands. "Keep applying this to your sores, you don't have to keep putting plasters on but it'll stop any infections. You have a small bump on your head…are you dizzy?"

She shook her head.

"Do you have a headache?'

She nodded.

"Do you feel nausea and is the light too bright?"

She nodded her head and the nurse hummed again, reaching her medial file. She wrote down a few notes and spoke. "You have a very mild concussion, nothing serious at all but I suggest that someone keep an eye on you during the night. Is he your family?"

"No, I am. Is that all?" A stern-featured man asked, his black eyes zoning in on her and sighed in disappointment. She flinched and Kouta shifted uncomfortably yet refused to leave, his lips turning downward.

"Uchiha-sama…um, yes. It would be best she doesn't do any physical activities for the next twenty-four hours." The nurse gasped and muttered, dismissing herself when the Uchiha nodded and thanked her. He regarded her blankly and she missed the way his expression softened ever slightly then hardened when he noticed Kouta by the door.

The Uchiha leader pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I just came from the Hokage Tower…again and your sensai informed me about what happened. He'll come and see you in the morning. I-We'll also be taking your new _friend_ home with us, the Fourth asked us to watch him over him for now."

"Okay, Uchiha-sama." She replied obediently, keeping her face hidden behind her bangs. He turned to the purple-haired teenager and handed him a hitai-ate, its Leaf symbol glittering under the sun. The young man took it in silent awe, his hand hesitantly a bit and tied it over his bandages. _For some reason the Leaf insignia really stood out, as if he belonged here._

"Come, your mother's waiting for you. She's worried…"He stated and quietly led them out the hospital, keeping his face hidden from her view. "Sasuke's home from training, he was looking for you."

She resisted pulling a face and took comfort in Kouta walking beside her.

* * *

Original 

**Snippet Ten: Purpose**

"You two may go. I need to have a little chat with Sakura." Kakashi said and chuckled awkwardly when the Hokage's son immediately chased after the Hyuuga. The girl did nothing but tense and walk faster. _I may have to work on that too…being a ninja means you can't have distractions._

He untied the pinkette and noted her crestfallen expression. He knew that face, though he couldn't say he understood it. "You cannot be a shinobi without a purpose; you need to find a purpose. Only then you won't fail."

Sakura looked up. "How?"

"It'll come to you." He stated and laughed at her deadpanned expression.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	12. Snippet 11: Dark

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Note: Snippet Series**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death. Also, possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe  
**_

* * *

 **Book Two: Sodatsu**

 **Snippet Eleven: Dark**

"It'll come to me he says…pft, yea right." She mumbled under her breathe and entered her tiny apartment. _It's dark_ …

She shivered and hurriedly switched the lights on. Logically, she knew that it wouldn't keep anything bad out or protect her but…but the light was comforting. It helped her feel less alone and safer because she could actually _see._ There wouldn't be any nasty surprises jumping out and surprising her.

The light – it prepared her for any nasty surprises.

Her mind wondered to her new teammate; her blank face and pale eyes. _Does the dark scare her too, like the loneliness does?_

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thanks guys, really thank you for the reviews. Those who are following, fav'ing and reading this; thank you too.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	13. Snippet 12: Seeing You Off

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Note: Snippet Series**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death. Also, possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe  
**_

* * *

 **Book Two: Sodatsu**

 **Snippet Twelve: Seeing You Off**

Mikoto-sama laughed, planting light kisses all over her face and her husband had frowned however when he approached her next, his arms had lingered. Her adopted parents had even forced Sasuke-san to see her off on her first mission out the village too and after a harsh shove from Uchiha-sama, he had muttered a few words of luck. Although he done it unwillingly, his eyes had been genuine.

Uzumaki-san's parents had seen him off too, giving him lots of hugs and many words of encouragement.

But when Haruno-kun approached the gate, nobody was there to see her off. _She understood the feeling…_

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thanks.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	14. Snippet 13: Moods

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

 _ **Note: Snippet Series**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death. Also, possible spoilers.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate Universe  
**_

* * *

 **Book Two: Sodatsu**

 **Snippet Thirteen: Moods**

Throughout the day, she hadn't needed her Byakugan to see the pinkette was upset. She had automatically understood what had brought sorrow to the girl's heart and the way Uzumaki-san had glued himself to her hip hadn't helped matters. Their client only made the girl's mood worse when they settled for the night and dished out insults to everyone, including Kakashi-sensei.

The blond ended up losing his temper, throwing his food at their client's head and it had instantly made them _all_ feel better. She suspected the way Kakashi-sensai dragged Uzumaki-san away for a talk was _only_ because the client came first or because he was their instructor…either way.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thanks.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


End file.
